Mis demonios
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Eric se ve sumergido en una profunda oscuridad, incapaz de escapar. / Drabble para el Fictober


Drabble realizado con la lista de palabras para "Fictober" de la página de FB "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms"

 **Día 4:** Bajo el agua

 **Palabras:** 500

* * *

Silencio.  
No podía escuchar ni ver nada.  
Sólo podía sentir el extraño ambiente a su alrededor.  
Buscó el suelo bajo sus pies, encontrándose con nada en el intento. ¿Estaba flotando? No, sus piernas se habían sentido pesadas al moverse, al igual que sus brazos cuando los extendió para ubicarse en aquel lugar.  
Intentó hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.  
Era sofocante.  
Entonces sintió como si algo lo empujara ligeramente, reconoció esa sensación.  
 _"¿Agua?"_ , se cuestionó.  
De nuevo, las ondas le indicaban de dónde provenía aquel brusco movimiento. Había alguien, o algo, merodeando a su alrededor.  
Recobró sus sentidos de golpe. A pesar de que aún se encontraba hundido en aquella espesa oscuridad, podía escuchar su respiración y los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón; entonces notó el tenebroso eco que invadía el lugar.  
El miedo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el deseo de salir de ahí. Sin pensarlo realmente, comenzó a desplazarse con torpes pataleadas, apoyadas por desesperados movimientos de sus brazos. Definitivamente se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un inmenso cuerpo de agua.  
Apenas perceptible, una luz roja tintineaba a lo lejos; la esperanza de encontrar en ella una escapatoria le permitió no darse por vencido pero, por más que intentaba acercarse a ella, no lograba acortar la distancia.  
 _"Papá, mamá, llévenme con ustedes."_  
Eric sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
 _"No quiero estar aquí."_  
Aquella era la voz de un niño.  
 _"Si no lo hago, los lastimarán."_  
Era su propia voz.  
Paró su carrera con la intención de tapar sus oídos, aquellos eran pensamientos que tenía recurrentemente desde la muerte de sus padres. Lamentablemente, aquellos susurros y sollozos no paraban; por el contrario, parecían aumentar, haciéndose aún más insoportables por el eco del lugar.  
 _"Basta, detente..."_ , se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Mientras más tiempo escuchaba sus propios lamentos, más vívidos eran los sentimientos de pesar que le transmitían. Era como volver a vivir cada una de aquellas palabras.  
La luz que perseguía se mostró frente a él de la nada, Eric tardó unos segundos en notar que eran llamas tomando la forma de una pequeña mariposa que simulaba volar hacia él.  
 _"Ya no estás solo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¡Eric!  
Pestañeó con pesadez, completamente desorientado.  
Shouhei sostenía al rubio entre sus brazos, llamándole desesperadamente al no obtener respuesta.  
—Está despertando—lo tranquilizó la amable voz de Totsuka. —Parece que funcionó.  
Durante la pelea contra un grupo de traficantes, Eric había sido alcanzado por el ataque de un strain que, según la información que tenían, era capaz de crear alucinaciones por un corto tiempo. Él había apartado a Shouhei para evitar que aquella esfera de luz lo golpeara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarla.  
Una vez los demás terminaron con ellos, Totsuka intentó contrarrestar el efecto con su propia ilusión.  
—Era tu mariposa...—Comprendió Eric, fijando la mirada en Totsuka.  
—Te ayudaremos siempre que lo necesites, después de todo, somos tu familia.

* * *

Fue interesante escribir este drabble; en primera porque no es un estilo que suelo manejar; segunda, quería mostrar un Eric que aún se sentía sofocado por sus recuerdos, ya que la mayoría de las veces es un punto que no toco en los fanfics donde lo incluyo.

Tengo el headcanon de que Shouhei y Totsuka ayudaron mucho en que Eric pudiera adaptarse a HOMRA, claro que adoro a Fujishima también pero creo que todos lo ven como alguien a quien proteger, independientemente de si puede defenderse perfectamente por sí solo, lo veo más desde el aspecto emocional.

So, mucho blabla y nada de actualizaciones(?).

¡Espero les haya gustado!

See ya'~!


End file.
